Whites
by Cat McDougall
Summary: Horrible things sometimes happen on Internee Circuits. Then, the Internees realize what Heralds they really are.


**Disclaimer:** Mercedes Lackey owns all pertaining to Valdemar, Heralds, Companions, etc. I'm simply borrowing them.

**Whites**

They felt odd on her frame as she once again swung into the saddle. Automatically, her hand went and smoothed down the leather over her petite frame. An amused snort came from beneath her, but she ignored her Companion. The breeze picked up slightly, teasing wisps of hair from her sensible bun, stirring the mane in front of her.

Beside her, her mentor shook her head chuckling, her own Companion stepping out as they headed out toward the next stop on the circuit. "What?" Mirsa asked, a faint blush tingeing her cheeks.

Her mentor, Harra, looked out of the corner of her eye, still smiling slightly. Their Companions fell into their brisk pace, hooves chiming in unison. "You'll get used to them." Harra said, amusement still evident in her voice.

Mirsa snorted good-naturedly, sitting her Companion easily. "Not today I won't." She said with a cheeky grin, drawing another snort of laughter from her Companion. She looked down at the pricked ears. "Hush you." She needled, teasingly.

There was a sound that could only have been a snicker. _:I didn't say anything at all Chosen.:_ Mirsa rolled her eyes, the amusement evident in the Companion's MindVoice.

Harra chuckled, looking down the road. "Never argue with them, Mirsa. They are all-wise and all-knowing." Her own Companion snorted and crow hopped jarring his own Chosen, who just laughed and patted his neck. "Doesn't mean we love you any less, oat muncher. Just acknowledging your superiority."

There was a definite rolling of eyes from not only the two Companions, but from Mirsa as well. All four fell into a bit of laughter as the morning continued around them. As they continued down the road, a breeze kept them from getting too warm, even though the temperature was very warm.

Occasionally, they waved to farmers who worked their fields along the road, or nodded in greeting to those headed in the opposite direction. Mirsa was enjoying herself, despite the hard work. Already, Harra had let her sit a couple of judgements, which she had enjoyed thoroughly. Collecting the tax records and going over them hadn't been _nearly_ as fun, but still, she'd enjoyed it.

As they topped a rise, both Companions stopped for a moment, taking a brief rest. Mirsa brushed the escaped tendrils of hair out of her face, shielding her eyes with a hand. She frowned slightly, seeing a haze off to the west. Her forehead crinkled slightly. "Harra. What's that?" She wasn't a Farseer. Her Gifts were MindSpeech, Sending and Receiving, and Fetching. Still, it looked like there was something.

Harra looked in that direction, frowning. Her eyes went distant and her Companion, Ferik, went dead still, only the wind ruffling his mane and tail. Mirsa kept quiet, knowing Harra was Seeing, probably with a boost. Suddenly, her mentor swore, a harsh curse that rang like a bell in the warm air.

Mirsa jerked in response. She stared at Harra and waited. "We're going. Forest fire." Without preamble, both Companions leapt into ground devouring runs, cutting across fields and pastures, both Heralds clinging to their backs.

The speed created wind tugged at both of them as they bent low, letting the Companions find their own way. Mirsa tried to sniff the air, only getting a few stray pieces of mane up her nose. She sneezed violently and kept clinging to her Companion's back, hoping that they could help, and praying that no one was caught within the blaze.

Finally, they could smell the acrid stench of burning leaves and wood. Somewhere near by a tree crashed to the forest floor, taking a another with it. Mirsa stared at the inferno in fear, as Harra looked around. Ferik took off, Kiffa and Mirsa right behind.

The four skirted the edge of the forest, keeping an eye on the flames that hadn't reached the edge yet.

_:Where are we going?.:_ Mirsa asked the running Companion beneath her.

_:There is a village along these woods. We need to get there.: _Kiffa replied, watching her footing, worry greying over her Voice._ :Chosen. I'm going to boost you. See if you can find anyone around the perimeter.: _

Mirsa nodded and cast her mind out, looking for the small spots of jumbled thoughts, that would tell of a group of people. She found them rather easily. She wasn't an Empath but their panic was easy to tell. She Sent the thought to Kiffa who nodded and quickly took over the lead from Ferik, who followed closely on her heels.

The two Companions skidded to a halt next to the group, several shouts of relief greeting their arrival. One man, looking soot covered, weary, and with small burns on his hands and arms, quickly detached himself from the crowd, coming to stand at Harra's stirrup. "The children and the herb-Healer went in there this morning. We don't know…" He gulped, unable to say the rest, though both Heralds could guess.

Harra nodded and looked toward the forest. "I can shield myself and Ferik. Mirsa stay here and see about getting firebreaks stared." Mirsa only nodded to her mentor as the other, on the back of her Companion, slipped into the now smouldering edges of the forest.

She drew a calming breath and looked at the townspeople. For the most part, they looked to be good solid men and women, used to working for a living and getting things done by the sweat of their brows.

"Alright, I want these outer trees knocked down now." She drew herself up, drawing courage from the Whites that she now wore. "Push them back from the fields and homes. Let's try to save them. Harra's gone in to try to find the Healer and children." There were nods around and axes appeared from homes and work sheds. Men and women alike began hacking at trees, trying to bring them down as fast as possible.

Mirsa helped with her Fetching Gift, using it to knock down trees. Kiffa was rigged to a pulley and was used to drag away brush and help move some of the larger logs. The plough horses wouldn't come near the smell of the flames. It was left to the Companion to lend extra muscle with the hauling.

None of them voiced their worry over the ones within the burning forest. The thought of loosing the children, not to mention the Healer- and quite possibly the Herald- was a fear best left silent while they worked.

Mirsa continued working, trying not to let her eyes stray to the forest. The people around her kept working, following her instructions without question.

Even if _she_ didn't feel a full Herald, these people thought she was, and that was what she had to act like. She didn't have much choice. They needed a Herald. By the white leathers she was wearing, that's exactly what she was. She kept working, beginning to use her Gift sparingly, in case it was needed in other places. Like dragging out any survivors.

If there were any.

Kiffa kept working beginning to cast her own worrying looks into the forest. She'd Heard nothing from Ferik yet and though she probably _shouldn't_ be worried, she was.

Finally, the firebreaks were set. Kiffa and Mirsa stepped back, sending people to gather what medical supplies they could. She wished she dared send Kiffa to get another Healer. Something, however, told her to keep her Companion close by. As if she'd need her soon.

Mirsa, organizing the townspeople into getting the supplies ready, snapped her head around as Kiffa went rigid.

_:Kiffa!.:_ The shout was full of panic as the Healer and the children, with mild burns, hacking and coughing from the smoke, stumbled from the forest. There were gasps of relief and many tears sent down faces seeing that all were alive, and whole, if a bit singed and tired.

Kiffa snorted a jerked up her head staring into the forest, drawing Mirsa's attention. _:Ferik! We're here! FERIK!.:_ Her Voice was rife with fear for her fellow Companion. She knew that if the children and Healer were saved, they should be coming. Where were they?

Ferik's Voice was decidedly weaker than Kiffa's. _:Kiffa… Harra… burned… can't get out… too exhausted….:_ The pain and fear behind the Voice yanked Kiffa into action, instead of the petrified statue she had been.

_:Chosen:_ Mirsa yanked her head up from where she had been holding a child with one of the more severe burns. She handed the child off to her mother and raced to Kiffa's side.

"Kiffa?" She asked curiously. What was her Companion thinking?

_:Chosen! You can Fetch. Link to me and I'll boost you! We **have** to Fetch them out!.:_ Kiffa pranced on her toes. She needed her Chosen to do this. Two lives depended upon it.

Mirsa's jaw dropped. Could she? She sighed. Did she have any other choice? She nodded firmly to her Companion and opened her mind, settling deeply into the link the Companion offered. She felt a bit odd as Kiffa Reached out, linking to the faltering Ferik. _:Now. **Fetch!**:_ The command boomed into Mirsa's mind, making her stagger a bit. She curled her hand into Kiffa's mane.

Opening herself again, she pulled her Gift. And she Fetched….

-

Several months later, a White clad figure entered into the Healer's Collegium in Haven. Stopping a Trainee, she got the directions she needed.

Her step light, she dodged around bustling Healers and Trainees alike. A gentle tap at a door, followed by a muffled word and she entered the room. Smiling warmly, she pulled a seat next to the bandage covered figure on the bed. "Harra?" She asked softly. If the other had fallen asleep, she didn't want to wake her.

"Mirsa?" She asked weakly, still dry, cracked lips making it only a pained whisper.

The other nodded slowly. Her mentor, burned badly within that fire, was now blind and minus a hand. "Yes, I just got back. I… had to come see you." She stuttered out.

Harra blinked her eyes slowly, unable to see her former Internee. She jerked her head in what seemed to be a nod. "Be… fine. Healers… promise." Her voice was raw and only a croak. It would never improve. The smoke damage was too extensive.

Mirsa smiled tremulously. "I… know. They told me." She had been very relieved to know that they had Fetched her in time. "I'll let you rest," she said standing. The croaked sound of her name made her stop at the door. She looked at the bandaged figure, waiting for her to speak.

"Thank you…" Harra managed, before falling back into sleep.

Mirsa whispered into the still, cool air. "I'm a Herald. You're welcome." She stepped into the hall, closing the door softly. Stepping with the authority that all Heralds seemed to gain, Mirsa left Healers, prepared to get assigned her circuit.


End file.
